Captive Heart
by breathethewords
Summary: As the Radiant Garden's best police detective, Riku Takada thought work was more important than anything else, including love. But when his newest assignment involves sheltering a former brothel kid, will love become a vital key in solving his case? R/S
1. He had Eyes Reflecting the Sky

**C**aptive Heart

**C**hapter One: He had Eyes Reflecting the Sky

**R**ated NC17

**W**arnings: This fic will contain boy lemons, inappropriate language, and mature themes.

**A**s the Radiant Garden's best police detective, Riku Takada thought work was more important than anything else, including love. But when his newest assignment involves sheltering a former brothel kid, will love become a vital key in solving his case? R/S

--

On the outside, people wouldn't exactly perceive 'Red Kisses' as the sleazy pile of bricks that it was. They thought of it as just the silly, little adult shop where creepy old men and young, sex-addicted women went to buy items to satisfy their desires. But Riku thought differently, of course. Otherwise he wouldn't have been standing outside the black-windowed building on Crystal River Avenue, little snowflakes slowly falling to the cold ground.

His hands were in his black, leather jacket, a green scarf that complimented his eyes hung loosely around his neck, and his usual long, flowing silver hair was tied back into a messy pony tail. Lifting one hand from his pocket, he pushed his thin metal glasses up the bridge of his nose, and looked up to the sky, watching as it discarded, so easily, the frozen raindrops without any care. With a sigh, watching his breath evaporate right before his eyes, he walked through the door.

Inside was- as anyone could expect- sex toys, lubricants, outfits and every other necessity in any perverts mind. He made his way to the counter, trying to block out the Nine Inch Nails song of something about fucking like an animal. Before the register was a skinny, blonde girl. The top left of her lip was pierced, and her blue eyes could foretell the storms of the ocean. She gave him a half smirk and a wink with her thick, mascara-layered eyelashes, before he spoke.

"I'd like to speak to a man named Saix," the silver haired man said, tilting his head to the side slightly. "He has a certain collection of items I would like to buy."

The young woman smirked, nodding her head to the beaded doorway behind her, her red glossed lips looking evilly delicious.

"Ah, we have been expecting you, Mister Takada. Right this way." Her smile never faltered as she showed him behind the counter. "You certainly don't look like the kind of man to be into those sorts of items," she said, leading him down a dark hallway. The silveret looked around, and seeing the cameras looked ahead, not wanting to test his limits.

"Yes well, I suppose that means I hide it well."

She stopped, but not before she let her plump lips spread into a Cheshire grin, and knocked on the door to her right. Turning to the man, she smiled with a glint in her eye.

"I hope our selection doesn't disappoint you, Mister Takada." He smiled, his own green eyes sparkling.

"Please, call me Sephiroth."

The woman nodded her head, looking over to watch the door open and reveal a tall, blue haired man with an 'X' scar in the middle of his face, reaching out to each corner. The man grinned deviously, and opened the door all the way for Sephiroth to walk through.

"Well, Mister Takada, do come in." He nodded towards the lady, muttering words of thanks, and walked into the room. Inside was a simple lounge, but with several doors scattered around the room. On the doors were numbers; six and younger, seven to thirteen, thirteen to eighteen, eighteen and over. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes, inspecting the doors. "Within are the ages as said on the doors. Please take your time."

Walking to the 'thirteen to eighteen' door, he put his hand on the doorknob, and turned to the blue haired man. "Are they mixed sexes are do you specifically have one gender?" He asked out of curiosity, watching as amber eyes glittered.

"We have a few females, but the most obedient are the boys, especially the former college students." The silver haired man nodded, opening the door to reveal a little over five males and one female, sitting with knees pressed to their chests, naked, on cold cement flooring. They all looked up, eyes reflecting their fear as they stood up all at once and bowed. The silveret stood back slightly, and looked over to the blue haired man.

Saix walked over, smiling with a cat's grin, and spoke up. "Our selection is some of the finest. Their bodies are sure to be kept in shape with excess exercising. We make sure they're beautiful completely naked, and that their facial features are perfect. They are weekly checked to stay healthy and infection-free. I must apologize ahead of time; they are injected daily to keep up with sexual activity, and a few were kept in a Twilight Town brothel before being shipped to my store." The silveret nodded, looking over the poor creatures who were kept and treated as wild animals and sex toys.

None spoke; they merely looked ahead, no emotions, no voice. Their bodies were, indeed, in top physical condition. The boys had small muscles, while the girl was toned, no excess fat except in her chest. Green eyes quickly adverted to a small blond haired boy, blue eyes staring blankly behind the silveret. The man walked forward, inspecting the small blond.

"How old is this one?" He asked, looking over the tanned body. When he looked behind the blond, though, who was quivering slightly from fear, Sephiroth's eyes met with eyes that of the sky; brilliant blue that had clouds and the shining sun. "No… this one." He looked over the small boy with chocolate, brown hair and frowned slightly. Having a smaller body must have been bad in the business, or at least, more pain for him. He looked the naked boy over, seeing him free of any bruising or cuts, except there a few scars on his back and neck. Saix stepped forward, looking at the boy with distaste.

"This is Sky. He is nineteen. He was orphaned, starting his college career when he was kidnapped and put in the TT Brothel. I bought him just a few weeks ago, so he isn't in the best of training or physical shape. Though he did quickly learn on the dailies. He's quite the little whore, I hear." The silver haired man looked back to see Saix smirk, but his green eyes returned to the little, tanned boy.

"How much?" His heart nearly burst when he watched the blue eyes grow slightly wide, trying to keep his lithe body from shaking.

"No more than five." The silveret looked to the blue haired man, eyes widening.

"So cheap?"

"He isn't worth much, if you ask me," said the blue haired man, looking at the rest of his collection. With one flick of his neck, all sat down, leaving Sky standing, unclothed and shaking. "We can have him delivered to you to save suspicion. Police are crawling everywhere these days." The silver haired man nodded, keeping himself from smirking, and reached to his back pocket, eyes not leaving the small brunet boy in front of him. He handed the man a check, while his free hand reached over to brush the bangs from Sky's eyes.

"Please fill out the check three over." Blue eyes looked up to meet green, a sincere smile adorning the silveret's lips. "I do believe a beauty like this is at least eight, if not more." He turned to face Saix, his smile turning to a smirk. "But the extra will go to your gracious services and that lovely cashier." Saix nodded, bowing before stepping to the side so his customer and his new purchase could walk out from the keeping room.

"Yes, thank you Mister Takada. If you could please leave the store so no one would suspect anything. We will clean up the boy and have him safely delivered to the address you have provided. I am so sorry to rush you out, but our future depends on it." The silveret nodded, bowing his head.

"It is perfectly alright. I trust Sky will be in good hands until he is delivered to me, but if I could perhaps rush you a bit, I have a very busy night and would like to get him settled in and accommodated to the rules as quickly as possible." Saix nodded, opening the door to the hallway after closing the room they were previously in.

Sky stayed in his spot as Saix walked the silveret to a separate room filled with different toys and such that looked too dangerous to be sold to the public. Saix signaled to a chair in front of a desk in the left corner of the room. As he closed the door behind them, he held out a brief case. "As a gift, Mister Takada, for your kind purchase. These pills enhance the boy's performance, free of charge." The silveret smiled, nodding as he examined them. "All of our items have been taught to take them when ordered. But I must warn you they need lots of attention. Because we can't completely take them off the drugs they used to be fed, there are small dosages in each pill, as well as aphrodisiac. They crave both, and their bodies will probably end up torturing itself if they do not have at least one pill every forty eight hours."

"What kind of drugs?" The silveret asked, not seeming too curious. Saix half-smirked.

"I must admit, I do not know what each and every one has had. As far as my knowledge, the Twilight town brothel gave them heavy dosages of heroin once every other day, some maybe even more. Sky had not been there long, so I doubt he's as far in as some as our others are." Sephiroth's nodded, waving at the suitcase as Saix closed it. "Now, we will personally deliver Sky and this case. We will right now give you a complimentary bag in case we have any on-lookers, so it may appear you bought something."

- -

Sighing as he walked down the busy city street, he looked down at the bag in his hand. Taking out his cell phone from his back pocket, he pressed a speed dial. He held it to his ear, waiting for his caller to answer the phone.

"Hey Riku," A voice suddenly said. The silver haired man looked up at the walk sign, and made his way across the street. "How did operation Buy a Hot Brothel Kid go?" Riku rolled his eyes, walking to a black sports car and digging out his keys.

"I bought one for eight thousand. His name is Sky, apparently. He'll be shipped to my apartment so I'll check him out later tonight for what drugs are in his system. Also, they're giving me some type of pills filled with lots of illegal stuff, so I need you to get it to the lab so Cloud can do tests on them." Opening the car, he set the bag in the passengers seat. The silveret closed the door, and started the car. Automatically, the cell phone call switched to the touch screen inside, Axel's voice ringing out through the speakers.

"Wait, wait, wait, you bought a boy? So you are gay!!" Riku rolled his eyes, pulling out of the parking space and driving down the downtown road. Great. Just what he needed in a time like this: Axel's teasing.

"No. As I've said many times before this, I am not anything. I have no interest in boys, or girls. I have no time for sex or love, so leave me alone. And this kid looked the worst out of them all. He was the smallest, orphaned. He seemed like the best choice." He knew Axel shrugged by the rustling of clothing. "Look, he'll be over soon, so can you please just schedule an appointment with Cloud later? I need to wean him off of whatever he's on and these drugs may only make him worse…" Axel sighed, obviously drained of fun since Riku had thrown his little 'speech' into the argument.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there at six or so to pick it up. Just don't rape the poor kid, okay? He's already had enough of-" Riku pressed the end button and growled at the road. Slowing at a red light, he glanced over at the bag with distaste. Sighing, he looked back to the road. He knew he should probably just throw the bag out. It would be nothing but a disgusting toy or something along those lines. Glancing up at the red light once more, he turned to the bag, and grabbed the bottom of it, dumping it onto the passengers seat.

Out fell a small box, a tube of lubricant, and some plastic green thing. Inspecting the box further, he frowned deeply at finding it was anal beads. How disgusting. He threw the objects into the back of his car, and looking up to see the light turn green. With the corners of his lips tugging downward, he made his way to his apartment complex.

Riku dragged his feet as he walked to the elevator, taking one of the keys from the key ring and turned it in the slot. The elevator automatically closed and started rising, the numbers above the door lighting up when he passed each floor. Finally, the light settled on thirteen, the door dinging as it opened to an extravagant apartment complex.

There was a large room with a small water fountain centering in it. Red, velvet carpet was adorned with white chocolate walls, expensive paintings and sculptures decorating the area. Riku advanced across the carpeting to an open walkway that led to the living room of whites and blacks. He proceeded through and reached a long, oak wood hallway, and continued through until he met a pair of double doors. Inside he walked and reached his favorite area: his lounge.

Stuffing his keys into his pocket, he slid out of his leather coat and threw it carelessly onto a sofa nearby. He slouched into his recliner, laying his head back and staring at the high ceiling. In about an hour Sky would be delivered, and three hours after that, Axel would come to get the suitcase. One of Saix's men would probably come every other week to make sure Sky was used properly, but other than that it was just him and the kid. Riku tilted his head to the side, yawning.

He needed to earn Saix's trust, first. By the amount of victims Riku had seen there was most likely more held some other place, and not to mention all the connections his business must have, with the Twilight Brothel, and who knows what other illegal drug streams and prostitution houses. It made the silveret sick as he slid downward, grumbling to himself.

If Sky really was just a helpless orphaned kidnapped kid, he could set the boy up in college, help him start a new, normal life after he solved the case. But if he was a simple toy to Saix, taught to report and scout out information, and maybe even steal, he would have to keep an extra eye on him. Riku looked up, remembering the sad look in Sky's eyes, the orbs sparkling with such depression. He wanted to make the poor soul happy again; he wanted to know what Sky looked like when he smiled.

Riku sighed, knowing he just pitied the boy. At least, he hoped it was just pity.

- -

He tore his eyes from his computer screen when he heard a buzz. Walking to the front of his study, he went to a control panel with a small screen. On the screen was a tall red-haired man in a black suit with Sky standing next to him. Riku pressed a green button and heard another buzz. The two walked off screen and into the elevator to Riku's floor. The silveret tried to hurry to where the two would be, but only found the brunet teenager standing in front of the doors with a black suitcase sitting next to him when he got there. Sky's expression was completely blank as he stood there, staring at Riku with empty eyes and holding onto a bag with the Red Kisses logo. Slowly, Riku made his way over to the former brothel victim.

"My name is Riku," the silveret started nervously. He fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Sky to speak. He didn't. What could he say to this kid? 'I'm not here to rape you like everyone else'? He rubbed his temples, turning around and trying to decide what to do. "I'll… I'll show you your room." Riku turned to see if Sky was following him. The brunet hadn't moved an inch. "…Sky?"

The brunet looked over to him, and then down where he stood. "I am dirty," he whispered. Riku quirked a brow and ambled back to his new roommate. Sky looked up, dim, blue eyes resembling the very sky above the roof. "I am a dirty boy. Punish me." Riku closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"What?" He whispered, softly, quietly. Eyes focused on the smaller man in front of him. He knew Sky would be mentally and emotionally screwed over; he expected as much. But to see it right in front of him, inside his own home where it's real and brought to him to where he needed to do something about it. He hoped, at least, Sky would thank him for buying him and not hurting him, for saving him, and he would be on his merry way when Riku solved the case. But… this kid… looked at him with such sad eyes. "Sky, I am going to show you your room. You must be exhausted."

He shook his head like a four year old, pouting when he didn't get ice cream. Tears built up in his eyes as he quickly held the Red Kisses bag to Riku. "A present for Master for being so kind." Riku stared at it, frowning slightly. Master? No, no. That isn't right. Riku took Sky's wrist gently, pulling it down while taking the bag form his delicate fingers.

"Sky, please call me Riku." The brunet looked away, letting his hand drop from the older mans grasp.

"I apologize, Master. I must be punished for my disobedience. I am not to call you something so friendly." Sky looked up, eyes brimming with tears. It was obvious his true person was somewhere behind those sad eyes. He couldn't possibly believe everything he was saying, could he? Whether or not finding that person was part of his case wasn't something known to Riku. He would have to wait to figure that puzzle out. For now, he needed Sky to rest and become at least somewhat comfortable in his home, after all, he would be staying here for a while.

"Here, please come inside," Riku instructed, gently pushing the brunet along to one of his living rooms. He narrowed his eyes as he brushed Sky's bangs from his face, then wiped away his remaining tears. The younger male blushed a bit, looking away. Riku then let his hands wander down the sides of the male's neck, tucking his fingers under the crease of the collar of his shirt. He smirked vaguely, when his finger brushed against cool metal. "Sky, I would like for you to strip for me," he requested.

Sky looked up, slightly shocked by the change of mood. The brunet looked away as Riku set down the merchandise bag, taking a step back to enjoy the view of his new toy stripping. He knew he would end up being toyed with. Keeping his face straight and tears within his eyes, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the smooth, creamy tan skin of his chest. Button by button unhooked by his thumb, soon leaving the shirt to slide off and slip onto the floor. He shakily reached for his pants zipper.

Just as the zipper was pulled all the way down, Riku walked out of the room. Sky stopped, looking around to see where his master had gone. He nervously stayed put, debating on whether to continue undressing or wait for his owner. A few short moments after he had left, Riku returned with a new change of clothes. They were black silk pajamas. Sky tilted his head curiously.

"Finish up, please." Sky nodded, dropping his pants in a hurry. He thumbed his boxers, looking up at Riku curiously to see if he were to lose these too. Riku nodded, and his underwear slid to his ankles. The pajamas were shoved into his hands while Riku gathered his old clothes. Sky stared at him, wondering what do to as Riku fished around in the shirt, under the collar. Then, revealed to him was a small, black metal object. He immediately squished it, breaking it, and dropped it on a nearby end table.

"I assume the rest of your clothes are probably wired as well. I don't exactly want other people listening in on my private life, Saix, but I am flattered that you find what I'm going to do with my new pet interesting. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Just then, Riku nodded to the clothes in Sky's hands. "Get dressed. Dinner will be served in a half hour and then you will go to your room and sleep. If you refuse me I will punish you but not in the way you expect me to." Sky nodded and blushed as he turned his head to the side, holding onto Riku's clothes as the silveret disposed of his old ones.

It was going to be a long night.

- -

The doorbell hadn't even rung to signal that company had arrived. Sky had thought it rather strange that one person would automatically walk into someone else's house without permission. Where he used to live it would have been unacceptable, but the redheaded stranger staring at him didn't seem to care.

"You must be Riku's new pet, I presume?" He asked with such a smirk it nearly made Sky nosebleed from his blush. Timidly, Sky nodded. "Has he raped you yet?" Sky shook his head, looking away. "… Then why are you standing naked in his living room?"

The brunet looked down, he had still been standing there, holding the pajamas and shifting from foot to foot as he had been doing twenty minutes ago. He looked up to see the redhead laugh, rubbing his prickly chin. "I… apologize for offending you," Sky murmured. The redhead could only laugh more, green eyes glittering with glee.

"Kid, you couldn't offend anyone with that cute face. Now tell me, gorgeous, has he made a move on ya' ye-" Sky quirked a brow at Axel when he was suddenly on the floor with a shoe print indented into his face. He looked up to see Riku with a vain popping out of his head. He blushed deeply when the silveret noticed he was still naked and standing in the same spot. Riku sighed, walking over.

"Why won't you obey me?" He asked in a quiet voice. Sky looked away, only to have Riku's hand cup the side of his face and make him look back. "Am I going to have to dress you myself?" Sky's eyes widened, and for the first time, it was something other than sadness that lurked in his shinning orbs. He was embarrassed. Riku tried to withdraw his smirk of victory. This wasn't just some rag doll, some puppet sold for sexual pleasure. It was an actual person somewhere under all of the torture and neglect that Sky had endured.

Axel stood up, brushing himself off with a sly smile as he watched his best friend dress the brothel kid. Sky barely did any of the work, if not tried to take off what Riku had put on him, as if the clothes touching his skin burned him. After a few moments Riku had successfully clothed the small brunet, who was blushing madly and looking away in embarrassment. The silveret sighed, looking over to Axel.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Axel shook his head, walking over to the Red Kisses bag and looking in it.

"I'm just here to…" He paused as he dipped his hand inside the bag, smirking as he fished around. Grabbing the bag, he looked up to Riku. "The brief case?" Riku nodded, lifting his hand. Sky hadn't noticed Riku had brought in the little black case, but his heart stopped when he noticed it.

"I split the number of pills in half. He's heavily hooked on them, and making him go cold turkey would be just plain cruel. "Riku looked down at the small brunet. "But since you disobeyed me you don't get any for a whole day." Sora looked up, eyes wide with tears, his mouth slightly open. He started, opening his rosebud mouth to speak, but caught himself halfway, and let his body sink into a slouch, looking away with a blush. Riku turned to Axel, shooing him away. "Come now, dinner is ready."

"I… don't eat." Sora protested, staying where he stood. He was suddenly pulled forward by his hand, looking up at Riku who smiled at him.

"Well, you do now."


	2. The Brothel Kid

-1**C**aptive Heart

**C**hapter Two

- -

The tapping of pencil on paper resonated throughout the study. Riku narrowed his eyes at his current progress report, trying to doc everything that he had covered today. This thing was damn annoying to write. Being a private police detective, it was ridiculous that the department couldn't just be satisfied with "I'm working on it" or "the case with be solved soon". They would always ask when? Or why? Or the other stupidest, simplest questions that took hours to answer.

The only reason he became a detective anyways was to avoid staying up late and spend all night working on police reports. Of course he knew there would be all niters researching and discovering cool, new helpful things --that was _why_ he became one-- but _this… this _was ridiculous. He sighed, throwing his pencil half-heartedly somewhere on the mess of his desk, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

Tomorrow he would give Sky a check up, and hopefully Cloud would call him with test results on what exactly he would be feeding the brunet every so often. Maybe even get a few words out of the poor boy. During dinner, he didn't say a word, and barely ate. He was definitely not malnourished, for he had the glow of sun kissed skin, but he could only have eaten maybe twice every other day while in the back of Red Kisses, and maybe even never while in the brothel.

Riku looked over to the pills he had kept for Sky, scowling at them as if that would just make them disappear. He didn't want them in his home. They were drugs, unknown illegal substances. Aphrodisiac, heroin, and so many other things his imagination went wild. Riku quickly looked away, remembering the sad blue eyes. Sighing once more, he pushed himself from the seat, deciding to check on his guest.

He ambled through the long stretch of the hallway, connecting all the rooms of his apartment together and eventually leading out to the kitchen and dinning area. He paused his journey through his house as he waited outside Sky's room, closing the distance between his ear and the door. He heard gasps. Riku promptly flushed, knowing what kind of mewls of pleasure those were. He couldn't bring himself to feel awkward while listening, especially since he knew Sky must have endured at least two orgasms daily, most likely even more. He couldn't blame the poor boy for need to release. Riku pitied him, though he was sure the brown haired teen wouldn't want him to. Riku waited patiently for the mewls to stop before he knocked quietly on the door. The was no response.

The silver haired male walked in, opening the door slowly. He looked around the dark room, seeing the bed unmade, and the silk pajamas tossed around on the floor. He was quiet, hearing small, breathless sobs from his right. He looked over, seeing the closet doors shut poorly. He sauntered over, hesitating before pulling one of the doors open. His aquamarine eyes widened as he discovered the sobbing brunet, curled into a small ball in the very back of the closet, limbs shaking as blue eyes dripped with tears. He was naked again. Riku smiled sadly, reaching into the small space to scoop the small teenager into his arms.

"You must not like clothes, ne?" He asked, trying not to sound humored. He looked back to Sky's temporary bedroom, and frowned slightly. Then his eyes traveled to the shaking being in his arms, scared to death, crying. "Come on, you sleep with me tonight. The bed is comfier, and bigger. I don't want you crying all night, so if you need me, I'm right there next to you, okay?" Sky said nothing, nor moved. He only trembled as his tears became smaller droplets, his shaking simmering down to a small trembling.

Riku looked ahead, pursing his lips. What could he possibly do to get this kid to at least _talk_? Though he was disappointed in himself that he wished to rush the boy so much. He understood how frightened Sky was, how unfamiliar everything seemed. He almost wanted to kick himself for expecting so much in such little time. As he entered his bedroom with the smaller male in tow, he gently placed Sky down onto his bed when he noticed the small erection the boy held. Riku stood up straight, looking at him, tilting his head to the side. When he realized what the older male was looking at, Sky flushed a deep red, moving his hands to cover himself as he began to cry again.

"_Disgusting, disgusting… so disgusting,_" He murmured softly. "_So filthy, so dirty, so disgusting._" Without a word, as the angel before him tormented himself, Riku climbed up next to the brown haired beauty, placing one hand on top of where the younger was covering. Blue eyes grew wide as he stared off to the right, not daring to look up. Riku swallowed, biting his lower lip nervously.

_"_I'm… I've never done this before," Riku whispered softly, trying not to scare the boy. "I… refuse to hurt you. I just… don't want you to suffer, okay? You can… you can tell me to stop…" As he spoke, he wiggled his hand around the tanned ones, finding his destination as cool fingers wrapped around the hot appendage. The silveret gulped, closing his eyes slowly, he added a small amount of pressure. Sky gasped, one hand frantically making it's way between his teeth and he bit down, hard. Riku, squeezing his eyes shut, moving his fisted hand upwards and then proceeding to move down as he added small squeezes throughout his journey

Soon as bottled up whimpers escalated, Riku moved his hand faster. Up and down, up and down. A squeeze here, add pressure there. He flicked the tip of the small boy's arousal, getting the brunet underneath him to full out moan. But he kept his eyes shut, kept his self control, and refused to allow himself to imagine what was actually going on in front of him. He was not attracted to this boy, for he was not attracted to anyone. He could not crush, or like, or love. This was work. This was what happened when he pitied victims of his cases. This was-

"Ah-!" Riku's eyes opened, suddenly fearing he had hurt the boy, but instead, his eyes were greeted with a sweaty, blushing boy with the look of utter pleasure across his face. Sky's thin legs were spread open, his eyes narrowed in lust, his mouth opened slightly to breathe in more air. Back arched, hips raised, Riku suddenly fisted his erection, pounding the boy away, hearing more cries of, "agh! and "uhn!" Sky's hands reached out - anywhere, searching for something to grab onto. One landed on Riku's knee, the feeling of being grabbed in such a needy way sending shivers up the man's spine. The brunet's other hand gripping a handful of sheets, and with one last cry and arch of his back, white, creamy liquid spurt out in thin ribbons, all over Riku's hand and Sky's chest.

This was- …_sexy._

They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Slowly, the silveret claimed his hand back, never leaving the gaze of the smaller boy beneath him. Sky closed his eyes, leaning his head back as tears started to prickle against his eyelids. Hesitantly, Riku leaned forward, and pressed a small peck on the boy's plush cheek. His lips felt on fire, and he realized, as he bent over, the incredibly hard object between his legs. Leaning back, he watched black eyelashes flutter open, and pink, rounded cheeks darken. Riku nodded, standing up and headed towards the bathroom within his room. Wetting a rag, he looked at himself in the mirror, frowning.

He didn't see the man he wanted to see. He saw a hungry, lust filled and lonely man. Not the composed and self-controlled man he wanted to be. He looked through the door, seeing the small brunet starting to curl up in a small ball. He sighed as he washed off his hand, and brought the towel to the small boy to wash off his stomach. Keeping the bathroom light on, he climbed into the large bed, making sure the boy was as comfortable as possible before he stared at the wall, and began willing away the hard need between his legs.

- -

The dawn breaking through the parted curtains of the bedroom awoke him, shimmering yellow and golden light dancing on his bare skin. Riku moaned slightly, wincing at the light upon his shut eyelids. He didn't want to wake up, he was having such a wonderful dream of sliding down rainbows and waltzing with Sora, and the brunet would actually laugh and talk and be happy. They snuggled under fireworks and they-

The silveret promptly woke up, realizing the thoughts swimming around in his head. He sighed, scrunching his nose to get rid of the tickling feeling. When that didn't work, his eyes slid open, seeing a smooth neck and brown hair curling around it, his nose pressed against the chocolate locks. Riku closed his eyes, trying to remember why Sora was sleeping in his bed. He had no excruciating headache, so it wasn't a drunk night of lust… The silveret rolled his eyes at his thought process. Well _duh_, he doesn't get horny when he was…

Sky stirred, turning around to face the older man. His right hand was curled under his nose, his long black eyelashes tickling his plush, pink cheeks. Riku wanted to cry, just knowing what this precious boy had been through. As he stared at the angel before him, he remembered of last night, just before he had fallen asleep. He frowned slightly, pushing a few strands of hair from Sky's eyes. Blue crystals suddenly fluttered, hazy with tiredness of the morning. He focused on Riku, and promptly sat up, nearly falling off of the bed as he scrambled off. Sky tripped over his own feet, his bare body on the floor.

"Sky!" Riku hurried off the bed, gingerly picking the boy up as he shook. Setting the young teen back onto the bed, he checked to make sure he didn't skin himself from the carpet. Looking up into his eyes after confirming he was okay, the silveret couldn't help but chuckle. "I never thought I would actually get to see what a deer-in-the-headlights-look looked like," he said, covering his smile as Sky looked away, embarrassed. The older's fingers curled around the younger's chin, pulling his face to meet their eyes. "Are you okay?" He breathed, and he didn't mean to make his voice crack, but it happened, and Riku was suddenly wondering why it felt like butterflies were dancing around in his stomach. Their faces seemed to get closer and closer and…

Sky turned his head, glancing away and around the room as he stood up, trying to cover himself. He turned to see Riku with his hand on his forehead. Sky tilted his head to the side, curious. "…I… I am fine. Thank you, master," he muttered in a small voice. Riku looked up, frowning slightly.

"My name is Riku, I am not your master. You do not have a master nor will you ever again. You're free, Sky." The brunet looked away, a frown on his lips. He then looked back up.

"Silly master," He said in his small voice. "A child of Saix's can never be free." Riku's mouth opened slightly as he stood up straight, walking over to the brunet. Sky seemed to flinch when a hand rested on his shoulder, another under his chin.

Riku stared into the boy's eyes, seeing such a sadness in the blue orbs. "Sky, I am not a master, nor do I want to be. I rescued you from that place, and with lots of work, I am going to rescue the others there, and so many other captured people in other stores and brothel houses. After I do this… you can leave. You will be completely free. You can go back to college… start a family, live your life again." Sky looked away, pursing his lips. He looked back up, tilting his head.

"So I am just part of your job, master?" He tried to think of response, but nothing came out of his mouth. Sky looked away, nodding. "I understand, thank you for your hospitality." Riku shook his head, about to turn the brunet around, but he stopped, not knowing what he would say. What was Sky to him? Of course he was part of his work. He needed to buy Sky in order to gain a connection with Saix. But what then? Riku just thought he would shelter the boy until he could let him be free. They weren't friends, nor were they romantically inclined. Sora had to be forced to be here, he couldn't leave since it could in danger their mission… was it really a master and a prisoner relationship?

_No… please not that… _Riku frowned with distaste, watching as Sky tilted his head down as to bow and he exited the bedroom, probably fleeing to his own. The silver haired man sat down on his bed, the corner of his mouth tugging downward as he stared at his carpet. Sora was… a guest. A guest that would aid him to his work. It was a host-guest relationship. Riku jumped at the sound of his home phone ringing. He cursed to himself, walking over to the end able to answer.

"Takada residence," spoke into the phone, glancing over at the doorway to see Sky curiously look over from the doorframe.

"_Hey Riks, has the kid been raped by you yet?_"Axel, the bastard. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to hang up in three seconds if you don't tell me something of interest," he deadpanned, taking a seat on his bed. The red-haired man groaned.

"_Okay, okay. Cloud is apparently extremely intrigued about these drugs, and he wants blood samples of the kid.. Do you think you can exam him and get us the basics without making him all hot and dirty?" _He frowned. How would Sky respond to Riku taking his blood, and looking at his scars and private parts? He would certainly lose some trust and become scared. But if he were to prolong the examination, who knows what could be in the boy's blood stream, possibly killing him. He pursed his lips, looking to his doorway to see Sora with blank eyes.

Riku adverted his attention back to the phone. "Well, it's not like he's a kinky whore so I doubt there will be any stimulation at all. He's not a masochist like you are, Axel." He heard chuckling.

"_So you already know all of his turn on's, do you now? Interesting…" _The image of what he had done to excite Sky last night swarmed his mind, clouding his senses. Riku groaned.

"Shut up, it's not like that." He looked back up to the brunet, finding him no where in sight. "I'll get you your samples by five. Be at the lab when I drop them off." He didn't even wait for a 'goodbye' before he hung up, leaving his room in search for the brown haired beauty. Riku found him in his room, curled up on the bed. He cautiously made his way over to the boy, sitting next to him and placing his hand gently on the boy's back. "Sky-?"

He dug his head further into his knees, shaking his head. "_Please don't call me that," _he whispered in such a desperate voice. Riku stayed quiet, patting the younger boy's bare back soothingly. After a few prolonged moments, he looked up from his knees, his eyes red. "Sky is my… whore name. They told me, once they first kidnapped me in the brothel, that my identity was now lost. They said my name was now sky, and that is what people would scream when they fucked me."

Riku grabbed his shoulders, gingerly pulling him into his chest. The boy made no protest. He aid nothing, hoping the younger would continue with his story. The teenager closed his eyes, breathing in, and exhaling slowly.

"My name… my real name, is Sora Tsukio. Saix has all kinds of connections with police officers and FBI agents, and he is able to get his 'items' existences erased from government files. He told me, after he bought me, that I am now a Nobody. My single purpose in life is to please others however they choose to be pleased. He told me that Sky would be bought, and I would be obedient to my owner, my _master_." Sora looked up, pleading blue eyes that looked like the sky gazed into aquamarine. "I just… can't get over it… I spent so many days, so many frightening nights crying in the corner with the others, waiting until I was bought, or thrown back into the brothel… I waited to see what kind of person would 'buy' me and… what things he would torture me with but… the only thing you have done was… treat me with kindness and… give me… my freedom… and I can't… I can't figure out _why_."

Riku stared amazed at the teenager. It was the most he had ever heard from the boy in his arms, his voice so soft, and gentle, and scared. He blinked, leaning back slightly. Biting his lip, he debated on whether or not to confess to this boy. All doubts of Sora's story fled out the window. He couldn't possibly be a snitch to Saix, there was no way to get information out. He was trapped in Riku's apartment complex. There were scars all around his body, pills of aphrodisiac he was forced to take, and he curled up in a ball and cried _numerous_ times. I wouldn't hurt if he confessed to the brunet, would it? It was only fair to tell him why he was there.

He frowned at himself. This was so… _unprofessional_. Cuddling up with his work, and listening to his life's story? It was even more ridiculous of how much of Riku's desire for this teenager increased every waking moment. For so many years he had claimed he needed no one, no sex or romance. For so long he had confined himself in a little box and controlled his hormones and kept himself in check. And then, suddenly, there was this boy thrust into his life, a boy with probably more knowledge of amazing sex than even Axel. It was like waving a juicy steak in front of a starving man.

"I… don't want to sound heartless but… it was my job to buy an item from Saix, to gain… his trust." Riku started, keeping his thoughts away from the naked boy in his lap and any temptation of throwing him onto the bed. He would confess, and if something bad came of it, then he would turn over the case and make someone else deal with the sexy teenager in his lap and the madman selling captive sex slaves. "It is true, that you are part of my work, but it is also true that you are a human being, no matter what people have told you or treated you as."

Sora looked away, frowning. Riku let him go, standing up and clearing his throat. The brunet looked around, finding the silk pajama that Riku had given him beforehand, and looked up after he had collected them.

"Look, _Sora_," he stopped, watching the brunet shiver when his name was spoken. He quickly regained himself, and listened attentively. "Uhm, you're right. You are part of my job, but I don't believe that is all of the relationship. You are my guest here, and even though there is no real word to explain of what our acquaintance really is… I… believe we can become friends soon in the future." Blue eyes widened as he stared, rosebud mouth slightly agape. "You're no thing, and no possession of mine. Which is good, because last time I checked I didn't befriend objects." He chuckled, walking to the door. "Oh, he stopped, putting his hand on the doorknob. "I'm sure you'll feel uncomfortable, but we need blood and urine samples, to take to the lab. As well as a check up to make sure there isn't something weird implanted in you or something. You when you're ready to be… examined, please let me know."

Sora nodded slowly, looking down at the clothe in his hands. The door closed, leaving him trapped in a box, suffocating in the thoughts of obedience, or betrayal.

- -


End file.
